


Hallway Fling

by ChocolateStarfish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Ass to Mouth, Crying, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Facials, Filming, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape, Semi-Public Sex, Tears, Verbal Humiliation, facerape, rough rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/pseuds/ChocolateStarfish
Summary: JJ always gets what he wants. Yuri ends up raped in the hallway.





	

This late in the morning the hotel was almost deserted. Most of the other skaters were out to explore the city or otherwise have fun when JJ heard Yuri’s voice in the hallway near his room. Curious to know what that was about he stuck his head out the door. The pretty Russian skater walked back and forth in the hall and argued on the phone with his coach. Of course every second word was a curse and the cursing got progressively louder. JJ grinned. This was a prime opportunity to do something he’d thought about for a while. He’d wanted to rape Yuri’s sweet little ass for a while and now he’d finally be able to take what he wanted. He quickly went back inside and grabbed his leather gloves since he was sure the brat would bite if given the chance but JJ was perfect and always planned ahead. He lurked in his doorway and waited until Yuri finally lost his temper completely. 

“Fuck off!” Yuri yelled into the phone and threw it across the hall then kicked the wall behind him repeatedly.

JJ waited another minute to see if anyone was in the rooms around them but everything remained silent except for the blond’s fuming. Good. Very good. He casually walked up to Yuri and clapped his hand over the Russian Punk’s mouth to silence him. He shoved him face-first against the wall and pressed against his back. “Gotcha,” he smirked. As expected the brat bit down hard but the sturdy leather glove protected his palm. When he trailed his free hand down Yuri’s side the confused muffled complaints got angrier and the pretty blond wiggled against his hold in an attempt to either get away or kick him but King JJ the Great was much too smart to be bothered by some useless resistance. He licked at the pale elegant neck so temptingly on display. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” he promised. “I’m gonna break your tight little ass open and fuck you so hard you’ll feel it for a week.”

Yuri froze in shock for a moment but then his resistance increased. He pushed against the wall in an attempt to get away but JJ the Fantastic was bigger and much stronger and had no problem holding the slender skater against the wall. Already excited JJ decided not to waste any more time. He unzipped Yuri’s jeans and shoved them down to mid-thigh which not only exposed the pale curve of the Russian’s pretty ass but also served to trap his legs. Now that Yuri was unable to kick he didn’t have anything to worry about anymore so he groped the boy’s small cock and nuzzled his ear. Every single part of Russia’s Fairy was pretty even his pubic hair was soft instead of coarse which made him the perfect little fucktoy. JJ would have liked to take a bit more time but since they were in a public hallway he needed to get on with it before anyone could interrupt. He quickly pushed his jeans down and rubbed his already hard cock against the pale muscular ass he would soon desecrate. The brat kept biting his leather glove in a panic which just made JJ the Perfect smirk more. Fear and panic made fuckholes tighter and made rape all the more fun. He’d enjoy breaking this proud rude brat and if once wasn’t enough he could always catch Yuri again and again until the blond showed him the proper respect he deserved for being the best. 

JJ held the blond in place with a firm grip on his hip then slid the tip of his dick down the cleft of Yuri’s ass and rubbed it between those firm round little asscheeks. Those cute cheeks basically begged to be slapped so he made a mental note to grab the brat again some time in a place where he could spank him. He pressed his cock against Yuri’s hole but the tight closing muscle kept him out. With a smirk JJ slammed in hard. Even with his hand clamped tight over Yuri’s mouth the scream was loud when he pushed past the resistance and invaded the blond’s tight body. He groaned at the tightness and thrust in deeper. Every snap of his hips went deeper and deeper into the formerly virgin passage. Every thrust defiled Russia’s Fairy more until he was nothing but a loose fuckhole to be used and abused. JJ made sure to tell him that. He called Yuri a fucktoy and a cumdump and every degrading title he could think of until the proud blond was crying as much from humiliation as from the pain. While he talked JJ never slowed down his hips. His cock slid in and out of the formerly tight hole at a rapid pace while Yuri scrabbled at the wall and cried helplessly. Now that Yuri was shaking and crying too much to fight back JJ didn’t need to hold him still anymore. He used the chance to run his hand over the slender body and explored every inch of smooth pale skin. Muscular thighs and slender hips. Dark bruises acquired from falls at training. He twisted and pinched Yuri’s pink little nipples until they were red and sore and pressed rough fingers against every bruise he could find to make the rude brat flinch from the sudden stab of pain. 

JJ groaned. He was already close to orgasm and every moment he raped Yuri brought him closer to completion. It was such a power rush that he could rape him right here in a public hallway where someone could have walked in on them at any moment. He could have finished deep inside the blond’s ass but King JJ was a genius so of course he had a better idea. With perfect timing he pulled out and stepped back then whirled his victim around and pushed him down onto his knees. He wouldn’t have risked it earlier but now that Yuri had been fucked brutally hard he figured that most of the fight had gone out of him. On his knees, with his pants down and his face covered in tears Yuri was even prettier than usual. Before the blond could react he slapped him hard across the face then shoved his cock right into Yuri’s pretty mouth. With a groan JJ snapped his hips and fucked the hot wet mouth he’d wanted to fuck for so long. Every time that brat had mouthed off he’d fantasized about this and now he had everything he wanted. He dug his fingers into the Russian’s soft hair to hold his head in place as he fucked his face as brutally as he’d fucked his ass. The biggest advantage was that he could watch. The look of rage and disgust in those beautiful green eyes was the biggest turn on but the tears dripping freely down over the pale cheek marked by his red handprint were quite hot too. 

“Oh yeah,” JJ moaned. “Fuck yeah. Yuri, you slut.”

Yuri’s pink lips looked so good stretched around his cock and the outrage in his eyes at the word slut turned JJ on even more. He raped Yuri’s face brutally hard and thrust deep into his mouth until the blond chocked. With a smirk JJ pulled back and let his come splash over the pretty pale face in thick ribbons while his victim coughed and cried. Now that he had finished he remembered that they were in a public place so JJ quickly put his cock away then backhanded Yuri across the face. The slap took the blond by surprise and he ended up sprawled on the floor with both cheeks burning red from the hits they had taken. With a smirk JJ took a quick picture of his victim on the floor. With his face slapped red and covered in come and tears Yuri looked incredibly appealing like the perfect rape-meat. His naked ass and slender body only strengthened the appeal. JJ walked down the hallway with a spring in his step and a whistle on his lips. His mind was already on his plans for his day out in the city and he thought about which place to eat lunch at with zero concern for his victim. There was no doubt in his mind that Yuri would be too ashamed to go to the police or to tell anyone about what JJ the Mighty had done to him.


End file.
